Guerras de Dioses
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Saori es el recipiente que alberga a la diosa Atenea, y quien enfrenta a otros 11 dioses en un torneo por la Corona del Olimpo. Requiriendo de 12 avatares para liberar su armadura divina y enfrentar a los otros dioses, Saori es dependiente de la sangre de sus 12 guerreros, uno de los cuales no le dará su sangre a menos que Saori se rebaje a convertirse en su esclava. MiloxSaori.


**¿Cómo están damas y caballeros? Soy Daniel Mcclure, probablemente me recuerden de otras historias sin sentido como: "Guerras Doradas", "Academia Sanctuary", "Guerras de Troya", y "El Corazón de Nike" (Qué haces), Auto publicitarme claro (Pues no lo hagas, es ilegal), jajaja, no sabes aceptar una pequeña broma. En fin, les comento rápidamente, tras mi periodo de recuperación de una operación algo delicada, me la pasé viendo Netflix en mis momentos de reposo (querrás decir en los momentos de dolor en los cuales te retorcías y suplicabas porque el dolor llegara a su fin), no me ayudad (No es mi intención hacerlo) El punto es que me la pasé viendo Fate Stay Night y Saint Seiya, y tuve un sueño medio raro donde al igual que en Fate Stay Night, los dioses de Saint Seiya se enfrentaban en un torneo por el deseo de convertirse en el dios supremo del olimpo. Esa idea me rondó en la cabeza por mucho tiempo, negándose a irse, y como no me deja concentrarme en mi tarea, enfurecí y escribí esta historia para que deje de distraerme (excusas, excusas, no quieres ponerte a hacer tu tarea de maestría), déjame, de todas formas estuve 14 días incapacitado, de hecho sigo en incapacidad, si repruebo loe puedo echar la culpa a mi incapacidad (estudiar es lo que deberías de hacer), en fin, ignoremos a señor paréntesis (¡Oye!)**

 **En fin, si alguien ha visto Fate Stay Night o Fate Zero, sabe entonces más o menos por donde va esta historia, es una realidad alternativa donde son los dioses, en este caso Saori, quien combate a los otros dioses, y no los caballeros los que combaten contra ellos. ¿Suena extraño? Oigan, todas mis historias son raras y aún asó las leen, jajaja, además ya me cansé un poco del romance y la comedia de "Academia Sanctuary" y necesito un poco de violencia para poder resucitar "El Corazón de Nike" y "Guerras de Troya", así que, esta es una historia de acción al puro estilo anime japonés, lo que significa que habrá momentos ecchi, muahahahaha (Regresó el pervertido), no lo soy pero hay que variarle a las temáticas de mis historias, si todas son iguales ya no me van a leer (me sorprende que te sigan leyendo con lo inconsistente que eres en actualizar tus historias), ¡Cállate! En fin, para dejarlos leer (No lean es una trampa, les quiere vender tarjetas de crédito) ¡Que te calles! En fin, es un Milori, como todo lo que escribo, dónde Saori es la que se da de trancazos con todo mundo, así que la actitud de Saori está un poco cambiada para encajar con su nuevo rol en la historia, y ara terminar, la clasificación será T, por bastantes referencias sucias que van a ver, puede que no en este, pero sí en futuros episodios, en otras palabras, para esta historia me estoy tomando más libertades, como por ejemplo, el año será 2015, en lugar de los 1986 de la historia real. En fin, ya hablé mucho, lean, disfruten, y dejen reviews, no sean ingratos (Y así quieres que te dejen reviews) ¡Cállate!**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Atenas. Año 1765.**

En la antigüedad, se hablaba de héroes y criaturas legendarias, de bestias sobrenaturales y de poderes de leyenda. En la antigüedad se hablaba de dioses, con la fuerza creacionista del dunamis, y la destructiva del cosmos a su merced, seres capaces de crear milagros y de recompensar o castigar a los mortales, eran la máxima autoridad entre los seres humanos. Pero a lo largo de incontables siglos, estos dioses han dejado de ser venerados y han sido olvidados, sin importar que su presencia ahora sea más real que nunca. Los seres que hacen la guerra cada 250 años, en una batalla de proporciones inimaginables llamada la Guerra de los Dioses.

—¡Revolución de Polvo de Estrellas! —resuena por el campo de batalla su grito, mientras Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, lanza de sus propias manos el poderoso cosmos de luz que solo una vez cada 250 años se hace presente ante los mortales que no pueden hacer más que huir al presenciar la terrible batalla. La diosa ha bajado del Olimpo, una de 12 combatientes en la terrible guerra por el reinado del cielo, y la más fiera en todas las guerras—. ¡Te lo he dicho, Alone! ¡No me importa si fuimos hermanos en esta vida! ¡Es mi derecho el competir por la corona, y ni los lazos de hermandad van a detenerme! ¡Gran Cureno! —proseguía la batalla sobre las ruinas de la antigua Grecia, alguna vez un santuario de maravillas inimaginables, ahora no más que polvo y escombro, mientras la diosa combatía a otro dios en armadura oscura, y con una gran espada escarlata en su mano.

—¡Esta guerra ha sido bastante divertida! ¡Gane o pierda jamás me había sentido más vivo, Sasha! —el guerrero de Hades, el más mortífero de los olímpicos, lanzaba estocadas que Atenea cubría con su escudo divino, y cuando este le flaqueaba, un muro tornasolado aparecía frente a ella, dándole el tiempo suficiente de reunir energía en sus manos, y lanzarla en forma de inmensos planetoides en contra de Hades—. ¿Tan rápido usas la Explosión de Galaxias? Debes estar desesperada, Sasha. Esta encarnación tuya es sumamente brutal y divertida, casi me da pena tener que destruirla. ¡Gran Precaución! —se desató el ataque de Hades, derribando el escudo, rompiendo su muro, y enterrando a Atenea en los escombros mientras un grupo de civiles corría en su auxilio e intentaba ayudarle a la diosa a levantarse.

—Mírate, Atenea, como siempre dependiente de tus queridos caballeros dorados —se burlaba una voz femenina, que voló frente a Atenea y apuntó con su tridente—. ¡Impacto de Salamandra! —gritó la atacante, en su tridente reunió relámpagos azules, los lanzó en dirección de la diosa de la guerra, que apartó a sus 12 guerreros, y cubrió con su escudo mientras preparaba su dedo, y lanzaba un espiral violeta en dirección al cielo—. ¿Las Ondas Infernales? —se estremeció la mujer, de cabellera blanca y que a duras penas logró evadir el siniestro ataque—. Eso ha estado muy cerca —se sorprendió.

—Deberías concentrarte más, Seraphina —se burló Hades, y Seraphina, la avatar de Poseidón, se dio cuenta de que hilos violetas la enredaban—. ¡Marioneta Mística! —la estrujó Hades, y Poseidón gritó de dolor—. Tienes un cuerpo muy sensual, hermano, tal vez debería abusar de él antes de matarte. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? —se burló Hades.

—¡Alone! —resonó el grito de Atenea, que se elevaba con el puño listo—. ¡Esto se acaba aquí! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —de su puño se desprendieron energías eléctricas que resonaron como el trueno, y el par de dioses fue derribado—. ¡Capitulación del Cielo en el Infierno! —bombardeó con esferas doradas al par de dioses en el suelo, e inmediatamente después movió sus manos rodeándose a sí misma de representaciones de cosmos de dragones—. ¡Los 100 Dragones de Rozan! —gritó nuevamente, y los adoloridos dioses fueron nuevamente impactados por el poderoso ataque, mientras Atenea volaba en extremo agotada—. Se terminó… —más cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, solo Hades estaba noqueado—. ¿Dónde…? —se horrorizó Atenea, sintió la presencia a sus espaldas, y atacó con varios destellos escarlata, que penetraron el cuerpo de Poseidón momentos antes de que la diosa de los mares pudiera encajarle el tridente a la diosa de la guerra, y Poseidón terminó convulsionándose de dolor—. ¡Es tu fin! ¡Antares! —gritó, atravesó a Poseidón, pero la diosa de los mares resistió el dolor a pesar de que sus poros comenzaban a desangrarla y su cosmos se había partido a la mitad—. ¡No puede ser que no haya vuelto a completar esta técnica! —enfureció Atenea, mientras el cosmos de Poseidón se restauraba, y volvía a atacarla.

—¡Aliento Divino! —azotó con vientos fuertes a Atenea, lanzándola al suelo, donde quedó enterrada nuevamente—. Esas… agujas… no importa cuántos siglos pasen me siguen doblegando… pero nunca has aprendido a usarlas, por eso nunca podrás manipular su verdadera fuerza, así que yo te demostraré la mía. ¡No eres la única que se ha apoderado del poder de las galaxias! —le mencionó—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó, y el estallido de todo el santuario arrojó a los civiles que no fueron vaporizados por todas las ruinas, y Poseidón se atragantó, intentando recuperar bocanadas de aire.

—Esto ha sido muy divertido —mencionó Hades, de pie nuevamente—. En todas las generaciones siempre Poseidón es el primero en resucitar porque eligió dividir su cosmos en siete partes. Pero ya es momento de que les cuente mi secreto. ¿Sabes acaso, Poseidóna, porque Hades siempre divide su cosmos en 108 partes? —y Poseidón preparó su tridente, más Hades simplemente se burló—. Va siendo hora de que lo descubras, lo qué pasa cuando un dios pierde a uno de sus avatares —apuntó Hades en dirección a siete soldados vistiendo túnicas azules, y Poseidón se sorprendió—. Matas a uno, y Poseidón pierde un séptimo de su fuerza. ¡Ilusión Galáctica! —gritó Hades, y meteoros en forma de ojos atravesaron a uno de los guerreros de Poseidón.

—¡Unity! —gritó Poseidón aterrada, y la armadura perdió sus hombreras—. El poder de las galaxias… el poder de Dragón Marino… se ha extinguido… —tembló Poseidón de miedo—. ¡Alone! ¡Esto es irrespetar las reglas! —se quejó Poseidón.

—No seas mala perdedora. ¿De quién es la culpa de dejar a todos sus soldados a mi merced? ¡Marioneta Mística! —gritó Hades, atrapando a todos los soldados de Poseidón—. Todos ustedes los dioses son tan predecibles, separando sus cosmos divinos en pocos guerreros para que tras elegir a un avatar sus cosmos se restauren más rápido que los de cualquiera, mientras yo elegí dividir mi cosmos en 108 partes, mata a uno, no importa, es solo una minúscula parte de mi poder el que se pierde, admito que son difíciles de administrar pero mientras más pasa el tiempo hay formas más sencillas de administrarlos. Puede que en 250 años solo baste con un grito a distancia y todos vengan corriendo a mi auxilio. En todo caso, un dios es tan poderoso, como avatares sobrevivientes le queden, y Poseidón, me temo que acabas de perder —se burló Hades, y de un chasquido, asesinó brutalmente a los seis avatares restantes.

—¡Mis guerreros! —se horrorizó, pero entonces perdió su tridente, y el resto de su armadura comenzó a hacerse pedazos, hasta que Poseidón desapareció por completo, y solo quedó la horrorizada de Seraphina, que comenzó a caer del cielo. Atenea se puso de pie en ese momento, y frente a ella calló en cuerpo de Seraphina desde la gran altura en que estaba, y su rostro, se salpicó de su sangre, horrorizando a la diosa de la guerra que vio a la recipiente de Poseidón estallando en pedazos tras la horrible caída.

—Sera… Sera… Seraphina… —se horrorizó Atenea, y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo el horror de haber presenciado tan horrible muerte. Pero sus 12 avatares aclamaron el nombre de la diosa, ni uno solo se había rendido—. ¡Alone! —gritó Atenea, recuperando sus fuerzas, sacando su arco y flecha—. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —gritó, Hades notó el ataque, viró, pero este se encajó en su hombro causándole un terrible dolor, Atenea entonces se lanzó con una espada dorada formándose en su mano—. ¡Excalibur! —gritó, y su espada chocó con la espada escarlata de Poseidón—. ¡Maldito! ¡Cobarde! ¡Excalibur! ¡Excalibur! ¡Excalibur! —lanzó varios cortes, forzando a Hades a retroceder, y cuando lo hizo, la temperatura comenzó a disminuir—. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —lanzó el tremendo ataque, e impactó a Hades de lleno. Todo había terminado.

—¡Sasha! ¡Lo hiciste! —gritó uno de sus caballeros, de cabellera roja y piel bronceada, y corrió en dirección a la adolorida Atenea—. Por fin se cumplirá tu sueño, verás a tu padre —se alegró, y Atenea bajó la mirada, intranquila—. ¿Qué pasa Sasha? —preguntó, y sus 12 caballeros se reunieron a su alrededor.

—Por fin… me convertiré en la reina de los dioses… —lloró Atenea, y miró a sus caballeros—. Pero Dohko… yo… ya no sé si quiero esa carga. ¿Qué pasará con los humanos si soy encerrada en el Olimpo sin poder luchar por los humanos? ¡Esta guerra es horrible! ¡Cada 250 años los dioses combaten, y los humanos son los únicos que sufren! —apuntó Atenea a la destrucción, y Dohko no pudo evitar pensar en que Atenea tenía algo de razón—. Cuando Zeus baje del Olimpo… utilizaré mi deseo para destruir a los dioses… —aclaró Atenea, y sus 12 caballeros dorados le sonrieron, más entonces uno, el de cabellera azul oscura y despeinada, sintió su garganta cortarse—. ¡Kardia! —gritó Atenea, y sus guantes dorados desaparecieron—. Mi armadura… desaparece… Kardia está… —y más hilos violeta continuando degollando las gargantas de sus caballeros—. ¡Sísifo! —gritó, y sus alas se perdieron—. ¡Hasgard! —se desvaneció la protección de su pecho—. ¡Degel! ¡El Cid! ¡Manigoldo! —más piezas de su armadura desaparecieron, Sasha intentó proteger a los caballeros restantes, pero no podía ver los hilos, y otros cayeron igual que los anteriores—. ¡Deuteros! ¡Regulus! ¡Asmita! ¡Albafica! —lloró Atenea, ya solo le quedaba el escudo, y el casco, y miró sorprendida el como la falda corta aún se sostenía—. Albafica… —susurró, mirando al adolorido guerrero, cuya mirada se horrorizó, y Atenea viró con el escudo en mano justo a tiempo para bloquear la espada de Hades—. Alone… eres… despreciable, ¿cómo pudiste? —Dohko y otro caballero que aún seguían en pie intentaron ayudar a Atenea, pero la diosa de inmediato les gritó—. ¡No se metan! ¡Dohko! ¡Shion! —pero era tarde. Hades los atacó con su espada, y los dos cayeron al suelo al unísono con sus pechos ensangrentados—. ¡Nooooo! —gritó Atenea horrorizada—. ¡Alone! ¡Te arrancaré el corazón! ¡Rosa Piraña! —gritó, y Hades se sorprendió al ver que Albafica permanecía con vida, y Sasha había logrado clavarle una rosa negra en el corazón, misma que le empujó el corazón fuera del cuerpo, y le dio muerte al dios del inframundo. Segundos después, su falda desapareció, Albafica había muerto, solo su escudo y casco quedaban, pero los lanzó ambos al suelo, y corrió en dirección a Dohko y a Shion—. ¿Por qué? Quien debería protegerlos soy yo como su diosa… no debían morir por mí… —se aterró Sasha, y una luz inmensa apareció a su espalda, y un ser bello, ensombrecido por la luz que lo rodeaba, se posó frente a Sasha—. ¿Padre? —lloró ella.

—De 12 dioses combatientes ya solo queda una, y como es sabido se te concede un deseo por tu victoria, siempre y cuando esté dentro de lo establecido. Elige tu deseo, piensa sabiamente, porque después de habértelo cumplido, será el tiempo de combatirme —le mencionó, y Sasha lloró, y miró a sus caballeros.

—Sálvalos… —fue su deseo—. Por favor sálvalos… no quiero la corona, no la quiero… solo salva a mis caballeros dorados… —continuó llorando ella, y Zeus, el rey de los dioses, lo negó—. ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no tienes el poder! ¡Eres el rey de los dioses! —lloró ella.

—Las reglas de la Guerra de los Dioses dictaminan que solo se te conceda un deseo. Solo a uno lo puedo salvar, y solo si este aún está vivo. Resucitar a los muertos es contra las reglas… —y tanto Dohko como Shion se estremecieron de dolor.

—A Dohko… —mencionó Shion—. Salva a Dohko… solo a él… yo estaré bien… —lloraba Shion, y Dohko lo negó, Sasha tan solo se secó las lágrimas, y asintió—. Vive mi amigo… mi hermano… vive y lucha otra vez… —pero Dohko no quería eso.

—Misopethamenos —susurró Sasha, y Zeus la miró fijamente—. Mi deseo… es entregarle el Misopethamenos a Dohko, mi caballero de Libra —terminó, y Zeus alzó su mano, y el corazón de Dohko volvió a latir, solo que lentamente, y su herida se cerró. En el momento en que Shion vio eso, se alegró, y el suyo dejó de latir, y el casco de Sasha desapareció—. Vuelve a combatir… a mi lado… Dohko… dentro de 250 años. Y ayúdame a recordar la verdadera razón por la que Atenea combate en esta guerra —finalizó, tomó su escudo, y miró a Zeus—. Estoy lista… padre… —lloró Sasha, y lo último que Dohko vio, fue a Sasha lanzando sus dragones en contra de Zeus, que de un movimiento de su dedo, fulminó a una Atenea indefensa.

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerra de Dioses.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Guerra del Siglo XXI.**

* * *

 **China, Los Cinco Picos. 1 de Septiembre de 2015.**

—¡Uwah! —gritó una joven de 13 años de edad y cabellera violeta, que se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza con la litera de arriba de su cama, despertando a otra joven que viró y se asomó a la litera de abajo, donde la joven de cabellera violeta se sobaba la cabeza con fuerza—. Eso fue muy doloroso… —se quejó mientras se mordía los labios.

—¿Estás bien Saori? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —le preguntó la joven sobre su litera, y Saori la miró con ojos llorosos—. ¿Otra vez soñaste con la Guerra de los Dioses? ¿Reclutaste un treceavo caballero? —se burló.

—No digas tonterías, Shunrei. Es obvio que solo hay 12 signos del zodiaco —continuó quejándose y sobándose la cabeza—. Y sí, tuve otro sueño de la Guerra de Dioses, anda y búrlate, mientras todas las chicas de mi edad están pensando en unicornios y pegasos, mis sueños son de una sangrienta batalla en una Grecia de hace 250 años donde Zeus me fulmina de un relámpago —se quejó ella.

—Por fin… —escuchó Saori, y viró a la entrada de su habitación, donde encontró a un anciano de piel morada y un sombrero chino junto a un joven de cabellera larga—. Si has tenido el sueño de tu anterior muerte, eso significa que Atenea está lista para depositar su cosmos en ti, mi querida nieta. Es hora de que te cuente la verdad —le mencionó el anciano.

—¿De que soy adoptada? Lo sé desde los cinco años, abuelo Dohko —recriminó ella, y el anciano se sorprendió, mientras Saori volvía a acurrucarse—. Shiryu, hace frio, pon más leña en la fogata. Quiero dormir… —y Shiryu, el joven que acompañaba al anciano Dohko, se preocupó un poco—. Déjenme dormir —se molestó Saori.

—¡No me refería a que fueras adoptada, chiquilla malcriada! Aunque eso también es cierto. ¡Fuera de la cama en este instante! —pero Saori lo ignoró, y Dohko caminó hasta su cama, le tomó del pie, haciéndole cosquillas, pero esa no era la intención de Dohko, sino lanzarla fuera de la cama con violencia y estrellarla en contra de la pared de madera—. ¡Saori! ¡Esos sueños tuyos no son solo sueños, son memorias de tu pasado, ya que eres el nuevo cuerpo de la diosa Atenea! —le explicó el anciano, apuntándole a su nariz con su bastón—. Y ya es hora de reunir a los valientes guerreros que te ayudarán a por fin derrotar a tu padre en la guerra de cada 250 años. Solo Zeus sabe que tan honorables y valientes guerreros encontrarás en esta nueva era.

 **Atenas, Grecia. 05 de Enero del 2015.**

—Es tu fin —resonó una voz, y varios espectadores en una oscura habitación se estremecieron por la sorpresa—. ¡La técnica máxima de Milo! ¡Adelante Revolución Escarlata! ¡Arriba, abajo, A, B, Y, Y! ¡Toma mis tres barras de poder! —gritaba un hombre mientras jugaba en una máquina de árcade, pulsando botones lo más rápido que podía, mientras su personaje, un robot futurístico con una espada escarlata, daba sablazos en contra de un león humanoide—. ¡Comete mi poder, Aioria idiota! ¡No debiste retar a la Revolución Escarlata! —se burló.

—¡No! ¡Cúbrete, cúbrete, cúbrete! —le gritaba Aioria a su personaje—. ¡Resiste Varón Leo! ¡Eres mi última oportunidad! ¡No dejes que el robot bailarina te venza! —seguía gritando Aioria, pero la vida de su personaje bajaba más y más—. ¡Sí! ¡Sobrevivió! ¡Ahora mi barra de poder está llena! ¡Sentirás la fuerza de mis colmillos! ¡Torbellino de garras cortantes! ¡A, B, A, A, Arriba, Abajo, X, X, Y! ¡Te voy a hacer trizas! —le gritaba.

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! ¡Arriba, Abajo, Izquierda, Derecha, A, A, Arriba, Abajo, Start! ¡Comete mi rayo de fotones! ¡Muajajajaja! —y en la pantalla, la frase: 'K.O', dio fin al combate—. ¡Te lo tragaste entero! ¡Te gane! ¡Aioria perdedor! —se burló Milo.

—¡No inventes! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Mi palanca no sirve! —se quejaba Aioria, pero la verdad era que había perdido—. ¡Más te vale ganarle al enemigo final! ¡Si no lo haces no te lo perdonaré! ¡Aquí viene! ¡El poderoso Gold Soul! ¡Es enorme! —se alegraba Aioria.

—Vas a ver qué fácil le parto su barra de poder. ¡Al ataque! ¡Revolución Escarlata! —le gritaba Milo, y seguía jugando en las maquinitas, y mientras lo hacía, la multitud a su alrededor clamaba el nombre de su personaje, la Revolución Escarlata. A la entrada del árcade sin embargo, se encontraba una mortificada Saori, vistiendo un uniforme de colegiada, y sosteniendo en sus manos un maletín,

—Por favor, que no sea ninguno de ellos y que Niké haya cometido un error, por favor, por favor, por favor… —se estremeció Saori, sacando un collar con un emblema dorado, el cual comenzó a brillar en dirección de los que jugaban en la máquina y llamaban la atención de todos los niños del lugar—. Por favor no… —pero Niké continuaba brillando, y Saori suspiró—. Más vale que sea la Explosión de Galaxias o el Tesoro del Cielo, si es una tontería como las Rosas Demoniacas o la Aguja Escarlata, en verdad me voy a molestar con el abuelo por mandarme a Grecia… —enfureció Saori, y caminó hasta el frente, empujando rudamente a todos los mirones hasta llegar a Aioria, a quien movió a un lado rudamente, antes de volver a sacar a Niké y que el amuleto brillara frente a Milo—. Eres tú… —lo miró Saori con desdén, pero Milo estaba muy ocupado jugando como para darse cuenta—. Oye, necesito hablar contigo —se quejó ella, y Milo seguía presionando botones—. ¡Oye! —le gritó.

—Ahora estoy muy ocupado, no molestes —se quejó él, y Saori se molestó—. Gold Soul es muy poderoso, apenas le he quitado la mitad de las vidas, ¿por qué tienen que hacer los videojuegos tan complejos hoy en día? —y Saori comenzó a estudiar el cómo movía los dedos Milo, y a ver qué movimientos hacía su personaje—. ¡Ya tengo tres barras! ¡Ahora sentirás mi verdadero poder! —notó la combinación que usaba, y la memorizó en ese momento, entonces sacó una moneda—. ¡Por fin! ¡Solo debo activar el poder final y habré vencido el juego! —se alegró Milo, pero entonces el juego se pausó, y el mensaje de nuevo combatiente interrumpió su diversión—. ¿Qué? ¡No inventes! ¡Ya lo iba a derrotar! —se molestó Milo.

—Necesito hablar contigo, y si no pretendes escucharme primero te voy a derrotar en tu juego —y Saori miró a los personajes—. ¿Hay tantos? ¿Cuál se supone que es bueno? —preguntó, leyendo las fichas técnicas de todos los personajes—. Este sabe karate pero… este sabe judo… que difícil… —se preocupó Saori.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado esta cosa? —preguntó, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Y aun así interrumpiste mi épica batalla final? Tienes mucho valor para hacer semejante tontería, enana —le recriminó, y Saori eligió a un personaje—. ¿El Puño Borracho? Tu broma me está molestando cada vez más.

—Sabe Aikido, una de las artes marciales más completas que usan la fuerza de su oponente en su contra. Puede que esté ebrio, pero la ficha técnica dice que es un viejo maestro, su memoria física seguro lo hace un buen combatiente aún ebrio —explicó Saori, y todos en el árcade se burlaron de lo que estaban escuchando.

—Como sea, lo único que vas a conseguir es darme más puntos en mi score —se burló Milo—. El Puño Borracho. Mira cómo te destrozo con mi Revolución Escarlata —se burló, y la batalla comenzó—. ¡Eres mía! —el espíritu de competitividad lo emocionó, pero el primer golpe lo obtuvo Saori—. ¿Cómo? —se preocupó Milo, e intentó defenderse, pero su barra de vida caía rápidamente—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Me está ganando el Puño Borracho? ¡Es el personaje más patético de todo el juego! —enfureció.

—Tal vez nadie sabe usarlo —apuntó Saori, y todos en el árcade se horrorizaron cuando Milo perdió el primero de los combates sin haber tocado al Puño Borracho—. ¿Es de dos victorias por moneda? Tendré que volverte a vencer entonces —continuó Saori.

—¡En tus sueños, mocosa! ¡Fue solo suerte! ¡Suerte! —recriminó Milo, y Saori notó que su personaje era impactado un buen número de veces y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo—. Me ganaste el primer combate por confiarme, pero ahora voy a demostrarte porque el Puño Borracho es el peor personaje de todos, tarda mucho en levantarse porque está ebrio, lo que lo deja a merced de ser atacado por una lluvia de golpes, ¡Toma eso! —gritó Milo, y la Revolución Escarlata venció al Puño Borracho, enfureciendo a Saori—. ¡Eso te pondrá en tu lugar, mocosa! —se burló Milo.

—¿Ah sí? —sonrió ella de forma malévola, elevó su cosmos, y lanzó un destello esmeralda, que partió la palanca de Milo recién empezaba el siguiente combate, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, solo Milo y Aioria—. ¿Por qué te estás golpeando? ¿Por qué te estás golpeando? ¿Por qué te estás golpeando? —se burlaba Saori mientras hacía que el Puño Borracho ridiculizara a la Revolución Escarlata—. Y ahora el poder final. ¡Saca Borrachos! —finalizó, y el personaje de Milo fue derrotado—. ¿Ahora podemos hablar? —y Milo se estremeció en incredulidad tras haber sido derrotado, aunque con trampas. Todo el árcade estaba de luto—. Ahora, necesito… —comenzó, pero una explosión en su juego le llamó la atención—. ¿Eh? —se estremeció Saori.

—¡Tonta! ¡Cómo me venciste eso significa que me robaste el juego y ahora tú tienes que vencer a Gold Soul! —y Saori comenzó a presionar botones rápidamente—. ¡Eso no servirá! ¡Puño -Borracho es un personaje de ataque físico pero a Gold Soul lo derrotas con ataques de proyección! ¡El único ataque de proyección que tiene Puño Borracho es el Eructo de Fuego! ¡Abajo, Abajo, Arriba, X, X! —y Saori así lo hizo, y la barra de Gold Soul comenzó a bajar—. ¡También puedes regresarle sus misiles si los pateas! —le explicó.

—¡Eso es mejor que utilizar ese asqueroso ataque! ¿Cómo pueden ridiculizar tanto a un maestro de artes marciales? ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! —intentaba vencerlo Saori, pero su personaje no era muy bueno contra el jefe final—. ¡No le quito nada de vida! —se molestó.

—¡Por eso Puño Borracho es un idiota! ¡Usa la fuerza de los otros en su contra pero no puede hacerle counters a algo tan grande! —le explicaba Milo—. ¡Ahora presiona alternativamente X y Y! ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! —y así lo hizo Saori—. ¡Ahora una patada giratoria! ¡Carga tu especial! —le mencionó.

—¡Ya tengo las tres barras! ¿Por qué debo seguir cargando? —se preguntó, pero Milo la miró con fiereza y ella obedeció—. Más importante, ¿por qué estoy jugando esta tontería? ¡Ya tengo cuatro barras! —se alegró.

—¡Continua hasta que tengas cinco! —le ordenaba Milo—. ¿A quién sacamos? ¿Qué hay de Tryu? —le preguntaba a Aioria, que lo pensó rápidamente—. ¡Necesitamos un buen ataque de proyección! —le explicó.

—¡El ataque de convocación de Tryu es la patada giratoria! ¡Y es un ataque físico! ¡O sacas a Comando Capitán o a Revolución Escarlata! ¡Pero el Ataque de Revolución Escarlata no es muy fuerte! ¡Se concentra en la velocidad! —le explicó.

—¡Pues Comando Capitán es muy difícil de sacar! —le recriminó Milo, y Saori junto las cinco barras—. ¡Ahora! ¡Presiona todos los botones al mismo tiempo! ¡Es la forma más fácil de sacar a Revolución Escarlata! —le gritó.

—¡No creo que esa sea la forma correcta pero, allí va! —presionó todos los botones, y Milo movió la palanca por ella, lo que significó tomarla de la mano—. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sonrojada.

—¡Tú no sabes usar a Revolución Escarlata y solo dispones de diez segundos para usarlo! —le mencionó mientras activaba todos los combos que podía hasta que Revolución Escarlata fue reemplazado nuevamente por Puño Borracho—. ¡Termínalo! —le gritó.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Aquí va! ¡Abajo, Abajo, Arriba, X, X! ¡Eructo de Fuego! —gritó Saori, y su ridículo personaje le eructó llamaradas en el rostro al jefe final, y lo derrotó—. ¡Lo hice! —se alegró, y todos festejaron, Milo y Aioria incluidos—. ¡En tu cara Gold Soul! ¡Siente el aliento mortal de mi Eructo de Fuego! ¡Puño Borracho es el mejor! —y por todo el árcade, el nombre de Puño Borracho se dejó escuchar—. ¡Increíble! ¡Ya me tenía cuando Revolución Escarlata llegó al rescate! ¡Y después active el especial! ¡Eso fue genial! —se alegró, más entonces recordó dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, y de inmediato se secó la garganta, y mantuvo la calma, aunque estaba muy apenada—. Volviendo al tema… tenía que hablar contigo… —se apenó.

—Primero pon tus iniciales en el score —le mencionó Milo, y Saori asintió, y así lo hizo—. ¿Sao? —preguntó—. Que nombre tan raro —se fastidió Milo, y Saori se secó la garganta—. Ah, es verdad, querías algo —se fastidió.

—Si no le molesta, de verdad necesito hablar con usted —y Saori comenzó a salir del árcade, y Milo y Aioria intercambiaron miradas pero la siguieron—. Lo que voy a decirle… —comenzó Saori, sumamente apenada, y mientras caminaban por la nevada ciudad—. Es algo que podrá parecerle difícil de creer, y puede que no me lo tome muy enserio pero yo… le estoy hablando con sinceridad pese a que es algo que me da mucha pena decirlo —y Milo se sorprendió.

—Oh, ya veo, así que era eso —se burló Milo, caminando junto a Saori, y colocando su mano en su hombro—. Podría ir a la cárcel pero, Milo jamás le dice que no a una señorita—. Aunque no pareces muy mayor. Pero no importa, eres bonita así que supongo que eso compensa —se burló Milo, y Saori se estremeció.

—¡Tengo trece años! —se molestó Saori, y pateó, Milo la evadió, pero su patada terminó clavada en la pared de un establecimiento, horrorizando a Milo y a Aioria por el tremendo poder de la joven—. Le sugiero que se abstenga de realizar cualquier movimiento indecoroso, no sea que mi próximo ataque de verdad lo hiera.

—Espera… es tabla roca, ¿verdad? —mencionó Milo mientras inspeccionaba el daño, y veía ladrillo y varilla doblada—. ¿Qué le dan de comer a las niñas de ahora? —se preocupó Milo, y Aioria se mostró igualmente preocupado—. Bueno, si no estabas buscando algo de diversión al estilo Milo, ¿entonces qué demonios quieres? —aun así se atrevió a decir, lo que molestó a Saori, que se mordió los labios iracunda.

—Oye —le mencionó Aioria, jalando a Milo y dándole la espalda a Saori—. No la provoques, ¿no ves que nos podría pulverizar con esas patadas suyas? Esa niña no es normal —apuntó Aioria, y Milo asintió—. ¿Entonces por qué la provocas? —le preguntó asustado.

—Porque quiere algo de mí —le sonrió Milo con malicia—. Y si quiere algo de mí significa que hasta que lo obtenga ella tendrá que convencerme. Se llama manipulación, y yo soy el maestro en la manipulación, mira y aprende, así es como haces que una chica haga lo que tú quieras —se propuso a mostrarle Milo—. Entonces… ¿cuál era tu nombre? El mío es Milo Antares por cierto —se presentó—. Y este bueno para nada es mi asociado, Aioria Regulus —prosiguió.

—Saori Kido —se presentó tras una reverencia, y entonces miró a sus alrededores—. ¿Hay algún lugar dónde podamos charlar en privado? —notó que todos la miraban por la tremenda patada que había dado, y en respuesta, Milo miró el reloj.

—Es algo tarde y no hemos hecho nuestra tarea pero. Supongo que podemos invitarla a comer —y Aioria se rascó la nuca—. Si piensa que somos buenos con ella será más fácil manipularla después —le susurró—. Entonces, permíteme invitarte a cenar, aunque no esperes mucho de mi presupuesto —le mencionó, y Saori simplemente asintió. Milo colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y comenzó a platicar de un lugar con platillos baratos pero deliciosos, y Saori estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que ni se dio cuenta de que Milo le frotaba el hombro de tanto en tanto, Aioria los siguió a ambos algo confundido, y ninguno de los tres notó que había un hombre que los había estado observando, y que colocaba su mano donde Saori había impactado su patada, y la fuerza de los océanos brillaba en su mano derecha.

—La encontré, amo Julián, así como usted ha dicho, la primera parada de Atenea debía ser en Grecia —mencionó el hombre, y comenzó a retirarse—. Los seguiré de cerca y evaluaré a la recipiente de Atenea en esta guerra. Espere mi reporte por favor —y el hombre, desapareció de la calle sin que nadie lo notara.

* * *

—Entonces, si no le molesta, continuaré con mi relato —comenzó Saori, que por estar platicando con Milo no se había dado cuenta de que el arrogante estaba sentado a su lado con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, cosa que había sorprendido mucho a Aioria pues Milo siempre andaba de seductor. Estaban en el segundo piso de un restaurante de hamburguesas, y ya les habían entregado sus órdenes, pero en lo único que estaba concentrada Saori era en jugar con la pajilla de su malteada y darle vueltas—. Sé que será difícil de creer… —continuó mientras miraba su comida—. Pero soy la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea —confesó, y tanto Milo como Aioria la miraron con incredulidad—. ¡Deben creerme! —suplicó.

—Oh, lo lamento, diosa Atenea —comenzó Milo de forma burlesca, lo que sorprendió a Aioria—. Es solo que eres tan bella que por un momento te había confundido con la diosa de la belleza y el amor, Afrodita —le susurró, tomándola de la barbilla, pero Saori rápidamente le golpeó la mano con la suya como regañando a un niño que quería robarse una galleta mientras su mamá cocinaba—. Que fría —se burló Milo.

—Si buscaba halagarme, me temo que no disfruto de ser llamada como mi peor enemiga —admitió Saori—. Cada 250 años después de la muerte del último contendiente de la Guerra de los Dioses, los 12 dioses olímpicos renacen en este mundo, buscan recipientes que sean contenedores de sus almas y se hacen la guerra unos a otros. Hefestos el dios de la forja, Hera diosa de los matrimonios, Deméter la diosa de las estaciones, Hades el dios del inframundo, Apolo el dios de la luz y usurpador del sol, Hestia la diosa del hogar, Ares el dios de la guerra violenta, Artemisa la diosa de la cacería y la luna, Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, Hermes el dios de la velocidad y los viajeros, Poseidón el dios de los mares, y Afrodita la diosa del amor y la lujuria. Y arriba de los 12, sobre el Monte Olimpo, reina Zeus el rey de los dioses, con la Corona del Olimpo, que posee la fuerza de los titanes a quienes derrotó para conseguir el trono de su padre Cronos. Cada 250 años los 12 dioses eligen recipientes, y parten por el mundo a buscar avatares que les ayuden a restaurar sus poderes. Como reencarnación de Atenea que soy, Niké, una de mis diosas menores, me ayuda a encontrar por el mundo a los 12 guerreros, mis caballeros dorados, que son los únicos capaces de restaurar mi cosmos divino y ayudarme a liberar mi armadura para combatir. Los dioses elegimos antes del torneo en cuantas partes dividir nuestro cosmos, lo que significa que tendremos esa cantidad de avatares. Desde la antigüedad, la primera Atenea eligió que las 12 constelaciones del zodiaco fueran las portadoras del cosmos de Atenea. Hasta ahora solo he encontrado a uno de los 12, y usted sería el segundo, por lo que le pido que haga el pacto conmigo y se convierta en mi avatar —le suplicó.

—¿Yo? —le preguntó, y Saori asintió—. Observa esto Aioria, aquí es donde se pone interesante —le susurró—. ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? Todo esto me parece muy peligroso, ¿y si la Guerra de los Dioses termina con mi vida? —preguntó fingiendo su temor.

—Admito que es una posibilidad… —se apenó Saori—. Hace 250 años… Hades asesinó brutalmente a todos mis avatares… cada que uno muere esa porción de mi cosmos se desvanece, al igual que la armadura que nació de este. No podría recuperar la pieza o el cosmos perdido sin conseguir a otro avatar. Pero, un reemplazo sería más débil que el primer avatar. Niké se encarga a buscar en todo el mundo al humano cuya prominencia de cosmos es la más fuerte relacionada con su signo. En otras palabas, del 100% de la población mundial, usted es el más identificado con su signo, y por eso es vital su ayuda —y Milo sonrió con orgullo—. Si se vuelve mi avatar correrá peligro, desde la guerra pasada a los avatares se les ha dado cacería. Tendría que aprender a defenderse, yo misma podría entrenarlo pero. Mi dependencia hacia usted no cambiaría, no podría dejarlo pelear a menos que fuera la última alternativa, es por eso, que yo misma velaré por su protección y su bienestar —reverenció Saori apenada.

—Entonces, básicamente eso significa que por convertirme en tu avatar, tú harías todo lo que yo te pidiera, ¿verdad? —y Saori no comprendió las palabras de Milo, pero asintió—. Entonces te ordeno besarme —y Saori se estremeció—. Si tanto te importa mi poder como tu avatar no puedes negarte, y debes obedecer —sonrió con malicia, y Aioria se quedó boquiabierto con media hamburguesa cayéndole de la boca—. No seas asqueroso y cierra la boca —y Aioria obedeció—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Sí me quieres como tu avatar, o no? Pequeña —se burló mientras le frotaba la mejilla, y la furiosa Saori lo miró a manera de desafío y desprecio—. Fue una historia bastante interesante, pero definitivamente no te creo nada, tarada. ¿Guerra de Dioses? ¿Reencarnación de Atenea? ¿Qué videojuego es ese para ir a comprarlo enseguida? —y Milo se rio con fuerza.

—Maldito… —enfureció Saori, pero hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse—. ¿Un beso es lo que quiere? ¿Si se lo doy será mi avatar? —preguntó, y Milo la miró consternado—. ¿Si lo beso será mi avatar? ¡Contésteme! —le preguntó muy molesta pero a la vez ruborizada.

—Oye, oye, ¿no te quedó claro que no te creo nada? Lo del beso también fue una broma, ¿Qué crees que quiero ir a la cárcel? —le mencionó, pero Saori se había armado de valor pese a su total desprecio de la situación, Aioria por otro lado, estaba sin habla por todo lo que estaba pasando—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el lugar está horriblemente vacío. Si quisiera aprovecharme, esta sería una excelente oportunidad —se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le gritó en un susurro Aioria—. ¿Estás demente? Tiene 13 años. Por más pervertido que seas no puedes seducir a una niñita —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Aioria—. No seas ruin —insistió.

—No le voy a hacer nada malo, tarado —se burló Milo—. Pero una pequeña inocente es demasiado para dejarlo pasar, ni que me la fuera a llevar al departamento —y Aioria movió su cabeza fervientemente en negación—. Solo estoy jugando un poco —le susurró.

—Lo mismo dijiste de Eurídice cuando se la bajaste a Orfeo —se quejó Aioria—. Y en menos de dos días ya estabas todo cariñoso con ella en el departamento. No es solo tu departamento, es mío también. Pero tú te empeñas en convertirlo en tu nidito de amor —se quejó.

—Puedo escucharlos… —se quejó Saori—. ¿Entonces? Un beso por convertirte en mi avatar. ¿Hecho? —le ofreció Saori —y Milo lo pensó—. ¿Ahora qué? —se apenó ella con molestia.

—Beso adulto, no tonterías de niños —le mencionó, y Saori se sobresaltó—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Querías engañarme y cuando aceptara me ibas a dar un beso al estilo francés! —y Saori tembló del coraje al notar que la habían descubierto—. Un beso adulto, como esos de las películas, no tonterías de niños. Si lo haces, seré tu avatar.

—¡No sabes cómo te desprecio! —le gritó Saori—. Sin caricias pervertidas, manos atrás de la espalda —y Milo se burló un poco, y así lo hizo—. Abuelo Dohko, perdóname… pero es por el bien de mi misión —se acercó Saori, incluso poniendo caras raras porque jamás había dado un beso, lo que ocasionó que Milo se burlara—. ¡No me distraigas! —se quejó, y continuó acercándose.

—Lo que diga, diosa Atenea —se burló Milo, y Aioria mordía la mesa nervioso y ruborizado mientras presenciaba lo que estaba pasando—. Lo detienes y te mato —y Aioria desvió la mirada, pero entonces volvió a poner atención, y a observar ruborizado el cómo Milo y Saori se acercaban más y más, podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro, sus labios incluso se rosaron, pero antes de que pudiera en verdad comenzar el beso, Saori abrió los ojos, empujó a Milo violentamente, y el arrogante rodó tras caerse del asiento—. ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó furioso, pero entonces notó a Saori, con un inmenso escudo en su brazo derecho, deteniendo el puño de lo que solo podría describirse como una armadura de cuerpo completo, de un material anaranjado, pero extrañamente vacía—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Milo, y Aioria estaba sin habla.

—La armadura de Dragón Marino… entonces en esta ciudad está también uno de los avatares de Poseidón, el dios de los mares, el avatar que controla las dimensiones —empujó Saori con su escudo, y la armadura tomó el mismo con ambas manos—. ¡Aléjate de mí escudo! ¡Dragón Ascendente! —gritó Saori con fuerza, y de su mano se desprendió un poderoso dragón.

 **China, Los Cinco Picos.**

—¡Maestro! —gritó Shiryu, y Dohko el viejo maestro asintió—. ¿Sintió eso maestro? El dragón que es una de las dos bestias de la balanza de Libra acaba de rugir con fuerza. Es como cuando Saori lo usó para revertir el flujo de la cascada de Rozan. ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó.

—Significa que Saori está librando su primera batalla, y que no cuenta más que con la pobre constelación de este anciano como su protección —suspiró Dohko, concentrando su cosmos—. Saori, ¿qué estás esperando para conseguir al resto de tus avatares? Sabes que usar la fuerza de los avatares es algo muy limitado. Si abusas de tu poder sin haber encontrado a otro avatar que cuide de ti, no quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar.

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

—De todos los avatares a los que podía haberme enfrentado, ¿por qué diantres tenía que ser Dragón Marino el primero? A este ritmo el poder de Libra se me terminará —gritó mientras la armadura caía frente a ella, y corría en su dirección con el puño en alto—. ¡No lo harás! ¡El vuelo del Dragón! —volvió a gritar, y de un tremendo puñetazo, la armadura salió volando por la ventana—. Eso no lo detendrá por mucho… —se preocupó, y miró a los alrededores—. Este avatar es muy poderoso, Milo había mencionado que el lugar estaba muy vacío, eso quiere decir que llevamos ya tiempo encerrados dentro del Triángulo Dorado, ¿pero dónde están los vértices? —se preguntó, y entonces miró a Milo, y corrió hacia él, lo tomó de los hombros y se preparó para besarlo, pero Milo le empujó la frente—. ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que si te besaba serías mi avatar —se quejó ella.

—¡Eso era porque pensaba que era una tontería! Pero ahora que la realidad me ha abofeteado el rostro no quiero tener nada que ver contigo —la empujó Milo, y fue a levantar a Aioria—. No te me mueras, levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí —lo sacudió Milo, y Aioria asintió.

—¿Cómo es que estás despierto dentro del Triángulo Dorado? —se sorprendió Saori mientras apuntaba a Aioria, pero obviamente nadie entendía nada de lo que Saori decía—. ¡Eso no importa! ¡Sellemos el trato y ayúdame! ¡El poder de mi maestro no me durará por siempre! —se quejó Saori, y la armadura cayó desde el techo, enterrando a Saori bajo una pila de escombros—. Demonios… olvídenlo y váyanse… —lloró Saori mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¡Oye! —le gritó Milo, y corrió a la armadura y la pateó con fuerza—¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, imbécil! —y Milo volvió a patear a la armadura, pero esta resistía sus golpes sin ningún problema, y cuando le propinó el propio a Milo, este salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra una pared, y Aioria se sorprendió por lo que acababa de ver.

—Esto me va a doler por la mañana pero. ¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó Aioria, y lanzó un tremendo golpe, pero la armadura lo resistió, y Aioria solo terminó lastimándose la mano—. ¿De qué material está hecha esta cosa? —se quejó, y la armadura lo pateó y Aioria se estrelló violentamente contra una mesa, pero la distracción fue suficiente para que Saori saliera de debajo de los escombros.

—Es oricalco, un material más fuerte que el oro —se levantó Saori y encaró a la armadura mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre—. Y pese a que son muy fuertes los dos, a esta cosa no se le puede vencer con ataques físicos, es como Gold Soul, solo lo pueden vencer con ataques especiales, en este caso, ataques de cosmos —les explicó mientras reunía al dragón en su mano derecha—. Y en estos momentos… solo me queda una barra de energía… para un último ataque, y si la Revolución Escarlata no me ayuda, Gold Soul me va a vencer, porque no tendré suficiente barra de poder para lanzar ni un solo ataque más —rugió mientras preparaba su puño—. ¡Enciéndete! ¡La Cólera del Dragón! —se lanzó en contra de la armadura, y esta atrapó el puño de Saori en su mano, y de una patada la lanzó junto al agotado de Milo—. Esa fue… mi última barra… ya no me queda nada… —se desplomó, y miró a Milo con debilidad—. Por favor… te besaré, pero conviértete en mi avatar… realmente lo necesito, realmente te necesito… —lloró Saori, y Milo estaba muy adolorido como para ponerse de pie, Aioria lo notó, y como no estaba tan lastimado como Milo, tomó una pieza de concreto de los escombros, se lanzó ante la armadura, y le aplastó la pieza de concreto en el casco, lo que la empujó hacia atrás, la armadura intentó golpearlo, pero Aioria se esforzó por esquivar y hacer tiempo, mientras Saori se acomodaba sobre Milo, y se acercaba—. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… un beso adulto a cambio de que seas mi avatar… lo prometiste, tienes que cumplir tú también —y Milo asintió débilmente, y Saori lo besó, y pese a todas las confusiones, Milo le regresó el beso, y la abrazó cerca de él para disfrutarlo aún más.

—Oye, no hice tiempo para que te ligaras a la diosa de la guerra —se molestó Aioria, y la armadura lo pateó con fuerza, y fuera del restaurante de hamburguesas, lanzándolo a la primera planta a través de la ventana.

—Besas bien… —se separó Milo, y Saori se ruborizó—. Como toda una pequeña adulta —y Saori desvió la mirada—. Un momento, ¡Aioria! —volvió a la realidad Milo, y al ver a la armadura lanzar un puñetazo contra los dos, abrazó a Saori, rodó con ella, y escapó con ella en sus brazos—. ¡Aioria! ¿Estás bien? —se asomó Milo.

—Eso depende… —se quejó Aioria en el suelo, aparentemente con un brazo roto—. ¿Ya pasaste a tercera base? —le preguntó, y Milo sonrió, pero Saori gritó, y Milo saltó a un lado, y pateó el casco de la armadura lo más fuerte que pudo—. ¡Hazlo de una vez! —gritó Aioria, y entonces miró al cielo—. Aunque no hay tanta prisa, hay una estrella dorada muy bonita en el cielo —comenzó a delirar.

—¡Es uno de los vértices! —gritó Saori, aún en brazos de Milo, que cuando la armadura fue hacia ellos, pateó con todas sus fuerzas las espinillas de la misma y la derribó—. ¡No puedes pelear así contra una armadura de oricalco! ¡Tienes que sellar el trato! —se mordió la muñeca Saori, hasta que su antebrazo comenzó a escupir sangre—. Tienes que beberla —apuntó.

—No, qué asco —se quejó Milo, y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, empujó con su espalda el carrito de ensaladas, pero la armadura lo destrozó de todos modos y persiguió a Milo—. ¡Dijiste que eras diosa, no vampira! —le recriminó mientras salía con ella en brazos del restaurante.

—¡No soy vampira pero desde la antigüedad los dioses han usado el icor y la sangre como formas de hacer pactos! ¡Los vampiros son una pobre imitación! —se quejó ella, y la armadura salió del restaurante, y Milo retrocedió, hasta que sintió que una pared de cristal no lo dejaba pasar—. ¡Estamos dentro del triángulo dorado! ¡Una dimensión fuera de los límites de Gea! ¡Es un área de batalla tan limitada que no es más grande que un edificio de siete pisos! —y la armadura se lanzó en contra de ambos, y Milo la evadió, forzando a la armadura a estrellarse contra su propia pared—. Bébela… por favor… —y Milo se molestó, pero así lo hizo—. Cuidado, me lastimas… —se quejó ella, mientras Milo le succionaba la sangre, y sentía que una fuerza dorada lo rodeaba, un cosmos comenzaba a crecer en él—. Ya está… eres mi avatar, pero ahora yo necesito tu energía para poder usar la fuerza de tu constelación —aclaró, y abrazó a Milo, que se apenó y la puso en el suelo—. Gracias… —susurró.

—No creo que sea el momento más propicio para que me agradezcas aún —comenzó, pero entonces notó a Saori abrir la boca, y un par de colmillos sobresaliendo—. ¡Mentiste! ¡Si eres vampira! —se quejó, y Saori le mordió el hombro con fuerza—. ¡Hija de…! ¡Termina rápido que me está doliendo como no tienes una idea! —se mordió los labios intentando ser fuerte, y la armadura corrió nuevamente en su dirección—. ¡Saori! ¡Ya bebiste suficiente! ¡Atenea! —le gritó, y en ese momento el cosmos dorado se incineró en los ojos se Saori, empujó a Milo, se viró, y lanzó un tremendo puñetazo, que impactó el puño de la armadura, y la cuarteó—. Pensé que habías dicho… que como a Gold Soul no se le podía atacar físicamente —mencionó Milo mientras se tomaba del hombro ensangrentado.

—Bueno… —cerró las manos Saori, mostrando guantes de su armadura de diosa—. El mithrilo es más fuerte que el oricalco. Así que ya puedo molerla a golpes —sonrió Saori malévolamente—. Ahora veamos, ¿Cuál fue el poder por el que me tomé tantas molestias? Con tamaña arrogancia debería ser la Explosión de Galaxias pero por tu nivel de perversión… obviamente eres Escorpio… ¿verdad? —lo miró Saori con desdén, y Milo asintió—. Escorpio… tenía que ser Escorpio… en todas mis encarnaciones jamás he aprendido a comportarme como una Escorpio, pero al menos en esta encarnación, comparto la arrogancia con los Escorpio, eso debe ayudarme a liberar esta técnica —alzó la mano, y en esta creció una afilada uña rojo sangre—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —lanzó su ataque, y la aguja atravesó el casco, y Saori pudo ver como la aguja volaba entre las dimensiones, hasta impactar al avatar de Poseidón que había mandado a la armadura a la batalla, y resonó el grito de dolor de la armadura, y todo el triángulo se estremeció—. Es muy difícil de usar esta técnica… en definitiva Escorpio me repele en todas las encarnaciones, pero es lo único que tengo en estos momentos—. Preparó su uña, y apuntó al cielo—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Saori, lanzando aguja tras aguja, intentando golpear la estrella dorada en el cielo, pero tras siete intentos no lograba atinarle, y Milo terminó tomándola de la mano, avergonzándola—. ¿Qué haces? —se apenó mientras la tomaba de la cintura—. ¡Esto no era parte del trato! —se quejó.

—¡Cállate o de verdad voy a tocar algo indecoroso! —la amenazó, y Saori se mordió los labios y lo miró con ira—. No a mí, al vértice. Posa tus ojos en el blanco, que esté en el centro de tu vista, el dedo se acomodará solo si tu mente ya ha visualizado el blanco, y en cuanto lo tengas, dispara —mencionó.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó, y la uña salió disparada en dirección al vértice, lo atravesó, y este estalló—. ¡Le di! —gritó alegremente, pero entonces pateó a Milo a un lado, mientras la armadura llegaba y atrapaba su cabeza en su mano y la hundía al suelo con fuerza, Saori intentó clavarle una aguja, pero la armadura presionó su mano contra la muñeca de Saori y manteniéndola en el suelo. Aioria entonces logró levantarse, lanzarse a espaldas de la armadura, y Milo también la tacleó y juntos se la quitaron a Saori de encima, y mientras Saori se levantaba, encontró el segundo vértice—. ¡Apunta con los ojos… el dedo se moverá solo cuando tengas la vista bien fijada! —se dijo a sí misma, y cuando tuvo la aguja en su blanco, atacó—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —la lanzó, y el segundo vértice estalló—. ¡Falta un vértice y la dimensión colapsará! —les gritó Saori, y la armadura los lanzó a ambos lejos—. Si tuviera aún el poder de mi maestro te destruiría a puñetazos pero —cerró sus manos alrededor de sus guantes Saori—. Me conformo con romperte el casco —le impactó Saori el casco, y este se partió a la mitad. Milo notó que Saori peligraba e intentó ir en su auxilio, pero Aioria lo detuvo.

—Esa cosa es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos, y Saori al parecer lo es también —le explicó Aioria—. Si quieres en verdad ayudarla, busquemos el último vértice —y Milo se mordió los labios, asintió, y junto con Aioria corrió en busca del otro vértice—. Matemáticamente, si ese vértice estaba allí y el otro en el cielo, el otro debe estar en esta dirección —apuntó.

—¿Pero qué tipo de triangulo es? ¿Equilátero, isósceles o escaleno? —se preguntó Milo—. Me siento como si estuviera dentro de un problema de matemáticas, solo busca —y ambos así lo hicieron—. ¡Escaleno! —gritó Milo a un punto de luz—. ¿Y ahora? —y ambos intercambiaron miradas, y juntos intentaron patear el punto de luz, pero este los repelió, y Saori los vio salir volando por la explosión de luz dorada.

—¡Lo encontraron! —se alegró Saori, que combatía con sus manos empujando las de la armadura que se defendía de ella—. ¡Fuera de mi vista! —le rompió las manos Saori, y salió corriendo en la dirección del ultimo vértice, con la armadura siguiéndola de cerca—. ¡Como fastidias! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —lanzó tres agujas, y estas tras perforar la armadura hicieron al dueño gritar de un inmenso dolor—. ¡Teme a mis agujas! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó, pero las agujas ya no salieron, incluso su uña había vuelto a la normalidad y sus guantes se desintegraron—. Que mal, se me acabó muy rápido… —se sobresaltó, y entonces huyó de la armadura, y al notarlo, Milo y Aioria corrieron y se lanzaron en una patada doble, derribando a la armadura, hasta que Saori llegó al vértice—. Veamos… ya no tengo poder de Libra o poder de Escorpio, así que solo cuento con mis puños —y Saori concentró todas sus fuerzas, pero la luz dorada la repelió, y se estrelló contra la pared de cristal.

—¡Eso ya lo habíamos intentado! —le recriminó Milo, y entonces miró a la armadura levantarse y lanzar a Aioria a un lado—. ¡Tengo una idea! —mencionó Milo, fue a donde Saori, y la cargó como a una princesa, y la llevó frente al vértice—. ¡Oye armadura! ¡Me rindo! ¡Te doy a Atenea por mi vida! —le gritó Milo, y la armadura corrió en su dirección.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a entregar? —se preocupó Saori, y la armadura estaba muy cerca de ellos—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No eres más que un oportunista! ¿Y dónde crees que estás tocando? —enfureció al sentir un acercamiento indecoroso de Milo, que la puso en el suelo—. ¡Pervertido! —gritó ella, lanzó una patada, y Milo la evadió y la patada impactó la espinilla de la armadura. Saori se hizo a un lado por la sorpresa, y la armadura se estrelló contra el último vértice, que estalló, y la dimensión del Triángulo Dorado colapsó. Tras esta colapsarse, el trio estaba de regreso en Grecia, y fuera del Triángulo Dorado, como si nada hubiese pasado. La gente incluso caminaba alrededor de ellos siguiendo con sus vidas—. Me… manipulaste para enojarme contigo y patear a la armadura al vértice… no sé si agradecerte o molestarme por lo indecoroso de tu toqueteo —se molestó Saori, y Milo le sonrió—. De verdad… los Escorpio son unos pervertidos sin remedio… —enfureció.

—Oye… —se tornó serio Milo—. ¿No nos estabas mintiendo verdad? En verdad eres una diosa, y en verdad estás en guerra, y yo en verdad me he convertido en uno de tus avatares —y Saori asintió—. Entonces. ¿Por qué desaparecieron tus guantes y no pudiste seguir lanzando agujas? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, eso es porque la fuerza vital que absorbo de los avatares por su sangre solo me regresa mi porción de cosmos de forma limitada —explicó Saori—. Es como a un auto al que le pones gasolina, poco a poco se me va agotando la fuerza. Ya no puedo usar los dragones de mi maestro porque los agote, y también agoté las agujas, pero mientras más use esas técnicas, más durará el poder dentro de mí e inclusive aprenderé más técnicas de batalla —aclaró Saori.

—Eso me suena a videojuego —se quejó Aioria y se sostuvo el brazo—. Creo que me lo rompí… llévame a un hospital. ¿Y cómo es que no estás tan lastimado como yo? —se preguntó Aioria, y Milo le tomó el brazo y se lo enderezó—. ¡Ow! ¡De verdad necesito un hospital! —lloró Aioria.

—Milo no está tan herido porque mi cosmos lo protege, y sus heridas sanan más rápido por eso también —y Milo se miró a sí mismo y notó que era verdad—. Lo lamento, pero no eres mi avatar como sí lo es Milo. Por cierto, sé que te lastimé con la mordida pero, necesito un poco más de tu sangre para estar lista para las batallas futuras. El que conjuró a la armadura seguro está cerca y debo buscarlo —mencionó mientras se acercaba a Milo, pero él la rehuyó—. ¿Eh? Pero dijiste que serías mi avatar —se estremeció.

—Lo soy, pero la sangre no es gratis —aclaró Milo con una sonrisa sombría—. ¿Qué vas a hacer para que te deje volver a beber mi sangre? Fue muy doloroso, y un simple beso no bastará. Me pregunto si tal vez, debas compartirme un poco más de tu cuerpo a cambio de mi sangre —se burló Milo mientras movía los dedos de forma perversa.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó Saori—. ¡Definitivamente no! ¿Habla enserio? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo? —se molestó Saori, y Milo le sonrió—. Pero necesito la sangre, no, no, no, no, no puedo hacer eso ni siquiera por la sangre de Escorpio, debe de haber otra manera —se estremeció.

—La hay —se acercó Milo a ella, la tomó de la cintura, y la acosó como si fuera a besarla en ese momento—. De ahora en adelante, diosa Atenea, eres de mi propiedad, y cumplirás todos mis caprichos, sin importar que tan tontos o pervertidos sean —la volvió a tocar de forma indecorosa, y ella se sobresaltó—. Eres de mi propiedad, y cuando yo lo considere pertinente, podrás beber mi sangre, no antes. A menos, que quieras enfrentarte a esa armadura tú sola. No importa por dónde lo mires, hasta que consigas otro avatar, eres mía, y voy a aprovecharme de esta situación como no tienes una idea —rio de forma malévola, y le besó el cuello, sobresaltándola y obligándola a alejarse de él—. Eso no me agradó mucho, ahora ven aquí y déjame probar ese suculento cuello tuyo, o jamás podrás morder el mío por mi sangre —se burló Milo.

—¿Qué clase de degenerado es usted? —se estremeció Saori, y Milo movió su dedo pidiéndole acercarse, y Saori tristemente tuvo que obedecer—. No es posible que esté haciendo esto… —se estremeció ella, y Milo volvió a acercarse a su cuello, pero Aioria los interrumpió.

—Oye… —mencionó Aioria, cubriéndose la ensangrentada nariz con su único brazo sano—. Ahora necesito un doctor, y algo para borrar las imágenes pervertidas de mi mente, así que por lo que más quieras, llévame a un hospital —suplicó.

—Lo haré, lo haré, pero primero hay que llevarla a ella a su casa. ¿Dónde vives? —y Saori tragó saliva, y la risa malévola de Milo volvió a aparecer—. Creo que este es el comienzo, de una hermosa depravación, pequeña diosa Atenea —y Saori tembló y tragó saliva con fuerza—. Vamos Aioria, te llevaré a un hospital, después, voy a pasar una noche bastante divertida. Esto de ser un avatar en verdad me va a gustar, ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —su risa malvada, resonó por toda la ciudad de Atenas.


End file.
